


Permanente

by nanamiii



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, MC no tiene género asignado en este fic así que puede ser lo que tu imaginación desee (?, SPOILERS de la ruta reversa de Julian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamiii/pseuds/nanamiii
Summary: En un mundo donde todo cambia y se transmuta, algunas cosas prevalecen. SPOILERS de la ruta reversa de Julian. [Julian x MC sin género asignado]
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Permanente

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic de The Arcana, yay! Un par de cositas antes de que leas: por un lado, este fic no está beteado. Es decir que hay altas chances de que encuentres un dedazo o una repetición en algún lado. Por otro lado, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no asignarle ninguna característica de género a MC (ni mujer, ni hombre ni non-binary), pero puede ser que alguna flexión se me haya escapado.

Cada certeza que alguna vez tuviste se deshizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Principios y fundamentos básicos —arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, tiempo, espacio— han perdido cualquier rastro significado desde que El Diablo se hizo con la mismísima realidad. Ya nada es lo mismo, todo ha cambiado y se transmuta de manera constante.

Como Julian. Cuando por fin lo encuentras en ese pantano tan semejante al reino de El Colgado, sientes tu corazón dar un vuelco. Julian, el siempre apasionado y dramático Julian que con tanta devoción amas, ha devenido en la sombra del hombre que alguna vez fue; ahora convertido en una abominación plumífera, todavía antropomórfica.

Tu sorpresa inicial al ver a esa amalgama de seres se esfuma tan pronto como lo reconoces. Te lleva un rato convencerlo que de verdad eres tú y más todavía para persuadirlo a abandonar esta guarida de mala muerte creada por él mismo; sin embargo, no es la primera vez que tienes que hacer un esfuerzo extra para hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Incluso te alegra darte que cuenta que esa parte testaruda de Julian, tan característica de él, no lo ha abandonado. Julian sigue siendo él mismo, a pesar de su nueva apariencia.

Tomas su mano —¿Garra? ¿Pata? No, mano, definitivamente mano— para guiarlo allí donde está Scout y le pides a tu guía ayuda para encontrar al resto de tus amigos, a tu familia. Scout se muestra un tanto reticente al principio, mas acepta el pedido. No es como si ahora la pobre criatura tuviera mucho más para hacer y, además, has formado un vínculo con esta dulce entidad perruna.

A lo largo del camino te aseguras de que Julian esté constantemente bañado en afecto. Un beso aquí, otro allá, un susurro, una caricia, unas palabras de ánimo. Tu amor se vuelve un muy necesitado refugio, pero no dudas en tomar una postura severa cada vez que Julian amaga a caerse en lamentos y culpas del pasado. La mayoría de las veces una mirada adusta alcanza y sobra para hacerlo callar.

—Eres increíble, ¿sabías? —te dice cuando se echa a tu lado a descansar—. No sólo has conservado la cordura, sino que también, a pesar de todo, sigues adelante. No me explico cómo lo haces.

—Si este es otro de tus gimoteos acerca de cómo no me mereces y otras tonterías, juro que te desplumaré para hacerme una almohada, Julian —Tu tono, amenazador y jocoso en partes iguales, logra hacerlo reír.

Apenas si puedes creerlo. Por primera vez desde que lo sacaste de aquella taberna en el pantano, se ríe. No recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que esa risa danzó en tus oídos, sólo sabes que ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Es una risa genuina y cantarina, un vestigio de esperanza en este mundo tan sombrío, especialmente cuando casi la habías olvidado por completo. No tienes palabras para describir el alivio inunda por dentro.

—No, te prometí que no lo haría más, ¿verdad?

—Más te vale.

Se acurrucan más cerca, percatándose de lo mucho que se necesitan. Callan por unos minutos, mirando el cielo, o lo que se supone que es el cielo. Colores salvajes serpentean por él, a veces chocando entre sí y generando ondas expansivas de nuevos tintes. Te cuesta un poco admitirlo, pero esta magia desencadenada y salvaje tiene su encanto también. Si no fuera porque te has encontrado con sanguijuelas parlanchinas, monstruos con más fauces de las que podías contar y con objetos inanimados que ahora parecen haber ganado consciencia (algo te dice que las rocas no deberían cantar, pero tus recuerdos de lo que el mundo era antes son un tanto borrosos), este reino plagado de ilusiones y peligros no estaría tan mal.

—Cualquier otra persona me odiaría después de lo que hice.

Le arrancas una pluma del dorso de la mano a modo de primera advertencia, pero acto seguido le das un besito en ese mismo lugar. Enojarte con Julian no es algo que se te dé del todo bien.

—Menos mal que no soy cualquier otra persona, entonces.

—No sabes cuánto alivio me da oír eso —Vuelve a reír, no obstante, esta vez un poco más serio. Ya te vas haciendo la idea de que esta conversación no ha terminado aún—. Pero entre más lo pienso, menos lo entiendo. Tomé la peor decisión posible, literalmente arruiné el la realidad para todo el mundo, me dejé vencer por El Diablo… y así y todo me sigues amando. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Te acomodas para quedar de costado con el rostro apoyado sobre tu mano. Con la otra, acaricias el límite donde la tersa piel de Julian acaba y las suaves plumas comienzan. Entonces vas arrancando una por una, a medida que vas enumerando:

—Porque la decisión que tomaste fue para protegerme, literalmente no tenías idea de lo que pasaría y te enfrentaste varias veces al ser más poderoso y más perverso que existe. Dices que yo soy increíble, ¿pero te has parado a ver todo lo que has hecho por mí?

La única respuesta que tiene para ofrecerte es acariciarte la mejilla con ternura y sonreírte. Podrías jurar que los ojos de Julian acaban de recobrar algo de su brillo original. Oh, cuánto has extrañado esa mirada anhelosa y plácida, tan cargada de una devoción capaz de elevarte a la divinidad. Te inclinas a posar tus labios sobres los suyos para renovar tus votos tácitos de adoración, gesto que Julian te devuelve con gusto.

—Deberíamos descansar —le dices mientras te acomodas sobre su pecho—. Algo me dice que nos queda un largo viaje antes de encontrar a nuestra familia.

—Tienes razón. Gracias.

Julian te rodea por los hombros y te besa la coronilla. Por el momento tu doctor favorito está satisfecho y más tranquilo, mas no te cabe ni la menor duda de que eventualmente volverán a tener una conversación similar a esta. Y eso está bien. Julian es así y así es como te gusta que sea.

En este mundo donde todo está dado vueltas, las cosas cambian y seguirán cambiando; ustedes dos seguirán avanzando, se reunirán con sus amigos y, quién sabe, quizás hasta encuentren la forma de desafiar y derrotar a El Diablo y devolver al universo a su estado original.

¿Pero Julian y tú? No, no ustedes. Lo que ustedes tienen es permanente.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Los comentarios son bienvenidos.


End file.
